habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Criticism of the 2010 merges
Since the announcement of both the 2010 US-Canada Merge and 2010 English Hotel Merge, there has been much criticism by the communities of the affected hotels. April Fools Day controversy When Habbo first announced the merge, they stated the it would happen "on Early April"http://www.habbo.ca/articles/1300-attention-habbos/in/category/technical_updates. The date of the merge itself has sparked some major controversy. Many players thought "Early April" meant April 1, thus making the merge an April Fools joke set up by Habbo. One piece of evidence that supported this theory was that news of the merge was not published on the official Sulake website. Some players supported this, but many thought it was not a joke. The fact that Habbo has spent over 5 months planning the merge suggested the merge was not a joke. As the date of the merge came closer, many players started to realize it was really happening. The merge eventually happened on May 6, 2010. Username clashes Since players from different hotels may have the same username as one other, username clashes has been one of the main concerns. Habbos are most likely to keep their username, according to staff. However, if a person's name clashes, they may be required to change their username. This change may only affect a few people as staff are working to ensure the most active players keep their username. Habbos needing to change their username will be notified in advance before the merge. Staff are also checking to see if it's possible to merge Habbos together if a player owns a Habbo in each hotel. The friends list, achievements, badges, furni, and credits will combine together. Achievements on one account that are of the highest level than the other will most likely be kept. On April 13, players whose name had to be changed received a symbol (& for CA Habbos, $ for US, # for UK, ^ for AU, or * for SG) at the end of their name. In order to get rid of it, they must've went to their room and changed it. Group names may clash, and the clashed groups will have their URLs reset and will have to pick a new URL. It was announced on April 22, that Habbos on merging accounts could link accounts together using Habbo ID. Furni-Economic Impact "Many Habbos complain about furni values and are worried that the merge will significantly affect values and the overall "economy". The merge will have a very little impact on furni values, but some items' values will indefinitely crash." ~Original Article Habbo has suffered a huge loss in the value of many rares and the surpeme Habbo Club Sofa (a.k.a. HCS). Before the merge, the secondary currency for the furni economy, HCSs, were usually valued at around 6c or 7c. After the merge, the value fell in a matter of days, until the value of the furni finally stopped at around 2c. HCSs are no longer a major second currency of Habbo.com. Offers for buying and selling HCSs have ceased to fill trade rooms and room lists. Also, the furni values of other Habbo Hotels were greatly changed. The Habbo UK super rare, the Red Ultimate Machine, fell incredibly by a margin of 15c-20c (please fact check this). However, many rares such as thrones and dragons kept its value. Banned accounts Banned accounts were to stay banned when the merge came, they confirmed this in the merge FAQs Lag Lags would not be much of a problem once the merge comes. People in different time zones would play at different times so the lag problem wouldn't occur. Fighting/ Harassment Because the new, merged community includes people from different parts of the world, Habbos are prone to harassment regarding their race, nationality, or ethics. Wars and feuds may break out between two nationalities (most likely Canada and US, due to the numerous American/Canadian stereotypes). Staff were highly aware of upcoming harassment issues and issued more moderators to patrol the hotel. When the merge came, Habbos were given a badge to symbolize which hotel they are originally from. (habbo.ca, habbo.com, habbo.com.au, habbo.co.uk) On the day of the merge, there were flame wars, fights, and harassment all over the hotel, particularly from Canada and US. Recently, the harassment has stabilized and most Habbos still play without any trouble. The harassment died off in the months to pass, and is currently set to a minimum. Schedule Changes The date of the US-Canada merge was pushed back many times, and this caused a negative impact on the community. The merge was scheduled for early April, but the date was pushed back to mid-April, then to the last week of April. The US-Canada merge finally occurred on May 6, and the first portion Habbo UK merged on June 2. International groups Groups from CA, UK, AU, and SG made before the merge have yet to be moved to the new database. Habbo Staff have stated "groups will migrate in a few weeks." On July 29, however, a news article revealed the groups are slowly returning. What will happen to my... *Furni and rooms will stay as they are. *Badges and achievements will stay the same. *Habbos' friends lists will not be affected and friends will still be intact. *Pets will stay the same. *Trophies will stay the same. *Photographs will disappear as there is no way of making old pictures work in the new client. *Group names and URLs may clash and the owners may be asked to change the URL. *Stickers, notes, and backgrounds on Habbo Homes will stay the same. *Groups will stay the same. *Trax songs will stay the same and can still be played. External links *FAQ explaining the merge and effects (habbo.ca) Category:Updates Category:2010 merges